Optical fiber sensors, specifically optical Fiber Bragg Gratings (FBG), are known in the art. FBG is a type of optical fiber whose spectral response is affected by applied strain and temperature. As a result, known FBGs can be used to measure a change in either strain or temperature. The unique features of optical fiber sensors, such as FBGs, have encouraged the use of optical fiber-based sensing devices These unique features of optical fiber sensors include light weight, small size, long-term durability, long-range linearity, robustness to electromagnetic disturbances, and resistance to corrosion. Despite the encouraging features, there are some limitations and challenges associated with prior art FBGs and their applications. One of the challenges associated with prior art FBGs is the coupling of the effects of strain and temperature in the optical response of the sensors which affects the reliability and accuracy of the measurements.
It is desirable to provide an optical fiber sensor that is capable of simultaneously detecting and measuring more than one criteria at one or more locations on the optical fiber using a single data source.